ReCapitulemos
by Beto33
Summary: Sam nunca fue del tipo romantico, expeculaciones de Freddie, One Shot iOMG


**Re-Capitulando  
><strong>

**Hola, adelante un fic, que tengo ganas de hacer (iOMG), debo decir que los estoy haciendo a escondidas o si no repruebo mis clases :P, solo disfruten.**

**Nota: el Fic sera la moy parte de recuerdos de Freddie en la serie, ¿OK?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sam: Lo siento.-<em> _**dijo ella, avergonzada de ella misma  
><strong>_

_Freddie: Esta Bien.- **Espetó luego de ver - probar algo que no se imaginó.**_

**_(Re-capitulando)..._**

**(Freddie Pov)**

**_Sam nunca ha sido de las que muestran sus sentimientos con facilidad, mas bien, ella se lo reserva para ella misma, es algo que, hasta un ciego puede ver, Sam será ruda, grosera y todo lo que quieran, pero a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos, saca su lado flaco._**

**_De hecho, cuando nos conocimos, ella tenia mucha hostilidad con todos, claro que yo no era la excepción._**

**_Recuerdo esa actitud maléfica y Friá de ella:_**

_Sam: Hola... (enseguida su cara cambia a una de desagrado), invitaste al tonto._

_Freddie: Oh dios, ¿se suponiá que "eso" estuviera aquí? (Dije remarcando especialmente "eso")._

_Sam: Ella Freddie, soy una ella, soy una chica.- (Dijo ella "intentando corregirme")._

_Freddie: Ni se te ocurra tocar algo he, "bruja".- (Traté de amenazarle, pero era inútil)._

_Sam: ¿Hablas de que no puedo jugar con balance de blancos de tu "archimegasuperultra-video cámara"?.- (Demonios, ella no sedía)._

_Freddie: Si, todo mundo hace bromas sobre el balance de clancos, hasta que la piel se les torna magenta.- (Yo quería que la discusión terminara)._

_Sam: Escucha niño, (ella se acerca amenazántemente) Carly jamás va a amarte.- (Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que discutíamos)._

_Freddie: Suficiente, tomaré mis cosas y me iré por donde vine.- (Dije Molesto)_

_Carly: Porfavor, quédate.- (Antes no me podía resistir a sus peticiones)_

_Freddie: Esta bien.- (Dije yo mientras ponía el tripie de la cámara de nuevo en el suel)  
><em>

_**Sin embargo, antes la odiaba por esa actitud suya..., a todo lo que yo hago o digo le sacaba un pero:**_

_(Veiamos unos videos para iCarly)_

_Carly: Yo le doy un 9.- (Dijo la amable Carly, algo que Sam no era)_

_Freddie: 8.- (Dije con seguridad)_

_Sam: 7, y le doy a Freddie un 2.- (Dijo tratando de buscar discusión)_

_Freddie: ¿Porqué?.- (Sabía que lo que venía no era bueno)._

_Sam: Sólo por ser tú.- (Me lo esperaba)._

_Freddie: (Inteligentemente dije) Dicen que cuando una chica molesta a un chico, significa que esta enamorada de él.-_

_Sam: Si, pero yo no molesto a un chico, siempre te molesto a tí.- (muy inteligente de su parte)._

_**Pero no todo era odio siempre:**_

_Carly: Siempre te he dicho que eres importante para el programa.- (Claro, ella si tenia la razón)_

_Freddie: Si, tu si.- (Dije y enseguida volteé a mirar a Sam con la ceja arqueda, ella tenía una cara de total desagrado)_

_Carly: Sam, (Deciá Carly muy molest_a), _di le que es indispensable en el programa tanto como nosotras.- (Lindo lo que dijo, pero de Sam, no me esperaba algo bueno)_

_Sam: Ay, ¿porqué no mejor me obligan a lamer el retrete.- (Típico de Sam)._

_Carly: Sam.- (Ella insistía, mientras yo seguia arqueando la ceja esperando una respuesta de su parte)._

_Sam: (En su cara se notaba la mala gana con la que se disculpaba) Freddie, tu eres igual de indispensable en iCarly que nosotras.-_

_(La situación cambió de tensa a relajada, nos sonreimos y después nos acercamos a darnos un abrazo de amigos, hasta que ella me jaló la ropa interior)_

_Freddie: Me hizo calzón chino.- (Por un segundo pasé de enojado a furioso, claro que en buen sentido)._

_Sam: Que graciosos tu calzones, tenemos un show que hacer.- (Dijo sin la menor preocupación, mientras yo tomaba la pequeña cámara que estaba en la mesa y empezábamos el show como cualquier otro diá)._

_**Otra característica de ella es su extrema conpetitividad de ella:**_

_(En el estudio de iCarly)_

_Freddie: ¿Sam?, ¿leyendo un libro?.- (Dije yo incrédulamente), ¿que libros has leído? (Le interrogué)_

_Sam: El Oso Juancho, El Oso Juancho 2 y El Oso Juancho 3: El Regreso del Oso Juancho.- (Que tonterías de libro)_

_Carly: ¿Jamás has leído un verdadero libro? (Pregunto Carly incrédula)_

_Sam: Caro que sí.- (aseguró ella)_

_Freddie: Claro que no.- (intenté desmentirla)_

_Sam: ¿Te parece una apuesta?.- (Desafió)_

_Carly: Porfavor, no apuesten.- (Pidió con temor)_

_Freddie: Claro que si.- (Acepté)_

_Carly: Y apostaron.- (Dijo rendida)_

_Freddie: Y apostamos el "jush".- (Ahora yo desafié)_

_Carly: No apuesten el Jush_

_Sam: el jush será.- (Aceptó confiadamente).-_

_Carly: Y apostaron el Jush.- (ijo de nuevo rendida)._

_Freddie: Te apuesto que no puedes terminar de leer el libro "El Tesoro Escondido" en 3 días.- (Le reté), ¿Es un trato?.- (Le alzé mi mano para estrecharla, ella primero lamió la suya y la estrecho, yo sólo estrechaba con cara de asco)_

_(Luego, al solucionar todo lo loco que pasó en ese día)_

_Sam: Oye, (Tocó mi brazo) págame.-_

_Freddie: ¿Qué, qué pago?.- (No sabiá de lo que hablaba ella)_

_Sam: Leí "El Tesoro Escondido" antes del plazo, ahora págame.- (Ya recordaba de lo que hablaba)_

_Freddie: No puedo creerte.- (Realmente, Sam Puckett Leyendo un libro)_

_Sam: Pregunta.- (Dijo con mucha seguridad)_

_Freddie: ¿Quién entra a la cueva del ensueño y que es lo que encuentra?.- (Estaba seguro de que no podría contestarme, pero...)_

_Sam: Frankie entra a la cueva del ensueño y encuentra la llave de la felicidad, a 5 metros de la lápida de "Giddeon", págame.- (terminó de decir triunfante)._

_Freddie: aghh.- (No me quedaba mas que cumplir)_

_Sam: Y apostamos el Jush.- (Dijo de manera macabra, entonces fuimos a la cocina, tome el jush, después lo puse pajo mis pantalones, Sam abrió la llave para que el aua corriera, ocasionando que estos se mojaran, ella solo reflejaba una mirada de triunfo y se alejó)._

_**Pero, aunque Sam sea ruda, de vez en cuando necesito ayuda:**_

_(Fuera de mi Apartamento)_

_Freddie: No puedo creer que la pobre Missy haya hecho eso.- (Era obvio que Sam mentía, o eso crei)_

_Sam: Pero es cierto, ha querido deshacerse de mi desde que apareció, me dió una dirección errónea, emponcho mi teléfono, me dió chocolates persas rancios, ¿acaso no vez los hechos? (Preguntó ella pero entonces, yo todaviá creiá que Sam mentía)_

_Freddie: Talvez Carly tenía razón, tan sólo estas celosa de la pobre Missy.- (Le aseguré)_

_Sam: Bien, tan solo no me creas.- (En un instante, sentí que ella realmente hablaba en serio, ella se alejaba mientras ella se alejaba..._

_Freddie: Dame un solo argumento por el que deba creerte.- (Pregunté no muy seguro)_

_(Sam regresa) Sam: Porque vine, ¿alguna vez he venido aqui parar pedirte algo?.- (Ella vuelve a irse, era obvio, ella decía la verdad, intenté entrar al departamento, pero deje mis llaves dentro, solo me quedó esperar a mi madre, sentado al pié de la puerta)._

_(Asi, que para que Missy se fuera, le dí l premio de "Escuela en el Mar" a ella para que se alejara de nosotros por un buen tiempo)_

_(En la escuela)_

_Carly: La respuesta es Austria.- (Respondió mientras estudiábamos)_

_Freddie: Australia.- (Corregí)_

_Carly: Es la misma cosa.- (Dijo sin el mayor interés)_

_(En eso, Wendy se acerca a nosotros)_

_Wendy: Oye, Benson, fue muy bueno lo que hiciste.- (Ella iba a decir lo que hice por Sam)_

_Carly: ¿Qué, que hizo?.- (Preguntó Carly curiosa, yo interferí)_

_Freddie: Wendy, ya te vas.- (No habiá funcionado)_

_Carly: Ya, ¿qué pasó?.- (Preguntaba insistente, no me quedaba más que enfrentar a Carly)_

_Wendy: Lo que pasa es que Freddie ganó el concurso de "Escuela en el Mar".- (Comenzó ella)_

_Carly: No, Missy Robinson lo ganó.- (Intentó corregir)_

_Wndy: No, Freddie lo ganó, le dijo al director Franklin que quería darle el premio a Missy Robinson, que lindo muchachote.- (Terminó, luego pellizcó mi mejilla y se fue, yo solo tenia cara de "yo no fui")_

_Carly: ¿Le diste el premio a Missy para que al fin se fuera?.- (Preguntó ella)_

_Freddie: Lo hice solo para proteger iCarly.- (Intenté despistar)_

_Carly: No, tu lo hiciste por Sam.- (me dijo "Pícaramente")_

_Freddie: Bueno, si, pero es que ella estaba muy molesta.- (Traté de justificarme)_

_Carly: Y decías que Sam no era tu amiga.- (Me espeto´)  
><em>

_Freddie: Si, como sea.- (Contesté)_

_Carly: Si como sea.- (Me arremedó, juguetonamente, me hizo cosquillas en el estómago)_

_**Y hoy pasó algo parecido a lo que Sam y yo experimentamos... "nuestro primer beso":**_

_(Estabamos en la salida de emergencias, Sam se habia disculpado con migo por lo que me ha hecho)._

_Freddie: Je.- (Río al imaginar lo que deberísmod de hacer)._

_Sam: ¿Qué?.- (Preguntó ella con curiosidad)._

_Freddie: Nada.- (Que pasariá si yo lo hubiera sugerido)_

_Sam: Dilo.- (Insistió)_

_Freddie: Nada, solo...- (Interrumpió al seguir insistiendo)_

_Sam: Dilo.-_

_Freddie: Bueno, (Rendido) es que, iba a decir que...- (Interrumpe)_

_Sam: ¿Que deberíamos Besarnos? (Wow, Sam penso´en lo mismo)_

_Freddie: Me vas a romper e lbrazo, ¿Verdad?.- (Claro, era lo más probable, pero no.)_

_Sam: Nop.- (Contesto)_

_Freddie: Bueno, ¿deberíamos? (No puedo creer que pregunté eso)_

_(Sam quedó pensativa por un momento, enseguida me contestó)_

_Sam: Para salir del hoyo únicamente.- (Propuso Sam)_

_Freddie: Para salir del hoyo (Asentí)_

_Sam: ¿Y juras que después de esto vamos a odiarnos de nuevo?.- (Propuso)_

_Freddie: Y no le diremos a nadie.- (Tambien propuse)_

_Sam: jamás.- (asintió)_

_(Quedamos en un breve silencio hasta que Sam dijo:)_

_Sam: Bueno, hazlo.-_

_(En seguida nos acercamos poco a poco para darnos "nuestro primer beso", pensé que sería un beso sin chispa, pero a partir de ello se dispararon muchas emociones en mi interior, después de 8 segundos, nos separamos)_

_Freddie: Eso fue...- (Traté de hablar)_

_Sam: Lindo.- (Sam completó)_

_Freddie: Si, lindo), Complementé)_

_Sam: Bueno bien hecho.- (Dijo ella y luego se pone de pié)_

_Freddie: Gracias, tu también.- (Agregué, luego, antes que Sam se alejara)_

_Freddie: Oye.-_

_Sam: ¿Si?.-_

_Freddie: Te Odio.- (Era el pacto volver a odiarnos)_

_Sam: Y yo a Ti.- (Terminó)_

_(Ella se aleja mientras pienso en lo sucedido)_

_**Ahora, supimos que Sam estaba enamorada por la aplicación de mi PeraPad, claro ella lo niega, Carly se entromete, tratando de juntarla a ella y a Brad (Nosotros creimos que era de el de quien se había enamorado, pero no, pasó algo que ni yo creí:  
><strong>_

_(Salgo al patio detrás del aula de Ciencias, veo a una SAm pensativa, en el suelo.-_

_Freddie: Yo-yo.- (aviso mi llegada)_

_Sam: ¿Acaso Carly te envió aqui? (Sentenció)  
><em>

_Freddie: No, pero aun asi Carly tiene razón y algunos argumentos.- (Aseguré)  
><em>

_Sam: Largo.- (Amenazó)  
><em>

_Freddie: Siempre que yo y Brad vamos a hacer algo, siempre quieres venir con nosotros, además has sido linda y servicial, algo extremadamente raro en tí.- (Traté de justificar su comportamiento pero...)  
><em>

_Sam: No me importa si tu estúpida PeraPad dice que estoy enamorada.- (Aseguró) Yo no pienso en Brad de esa Forma.-_

_Freddie: Bueno, tu me odias.- (creí que era obvio)_

_Sam: no te odio.- (contestó)_

_Freddie: Claro que si.- (le recordé) Aun tengo esa tarjeta de cumpleaños que me diste que dice: "Feliz Cumpleaños Benson, Te Odio, Con Odio Sam"_

_Sam: Solo veteeeee.- (Me dijo alargando el "vete")_

_Freddie: Si me ireee.- (También alargue el "ire")_

_Sam: Mira Benson, (Se levantó, senti miedo por un momento, pero segui´firme para convencer a Sam) Vete de aquí si no quieres probar mis dos puños.- (Amenazó)_

_Freddie: Puedo probar tus puños cuantas veces quieras.- (pude notar que se acercó mas a mí, por primera vez en lo que nos conocemos, empezamos a hablar como 2 personas civilizadas) Pero aun asi, Carly tiene razón.- (le aseguré)_

_Mira, se que te es dificil mostrar tus sentimientos en el exterior.- (Sam Puckett prestándome atención, eso si que da miedo)_

_Porque tienes miedo de que a la persona que te gusta le ustes tambien.- (¿Realmente será ella?, llevamos mas de 10 segundos en contacto visual y no me ha torcido el brazo)._

_Todo el mundo pasa por ello, pero debes...- (No puedo creer lo que pasó, Sam me interrumpió con un beso, estoy confundido, entonces si Sam no estáenamorada de brad, seré ¿yo?)_

_(Ella se separó de mi después de que el beso durace casi 12 segundos, lo único que pudimos espetar fue:)_

_Sam: Lo siento.-_

_Freddie: Esta Bien.-_

_**Este momento fue muy parecido a nuestro primer beso, como la vez anterior, ese beso "me gusto", no se como, aunque no me lo esperara, fue muy especial, ahora lo que preocupa, es como reaccionará Sam...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hola, Termine este One-Shot, no me esperaba a poder hacer uno de iOMG, espero que les hay dado tiempo de leer tanto, Gracias**

**Beto33  
><strong>


End file.
